


I'd Still Love You

by Phan_Trash1908



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_Trash1908/pseuds/Phan_Trash1908
Summary: ;) It's a surprise...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Kudos: 61





	I'd Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Trans!Tubbo and Toomy fluff, your welcome.

It was just a normal day on the SMP, buildings being built, Bad and Skeppy having a divorce, you know, normal things. Tubbo had just been sitting on his and Tommy's bench, admiring the view. He realized he never really gets to relax, 'It's nice' he thought, un-tensing his muscles, shuffling a bit. 

He was a bit uncomfortable but that was only because he hadn't changed his binder for the past two days, not a big deal right? He hadn't been able to due to either constant work, or the fact that for the past three days Snowchester had been bustling with activity both from Jack and Foolish. He had no place to change nor the time. He hadn't slept since then, which didn't make his situation any better. No one knew besides Ranboo either. 

He sighed and readjusted his coat, toying with the zipper. He didn't hear the sound of footsteps across the wooden path coming in his direction. He had only noticed that someone was there when they had put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up to see Tommy standing behind the bench, his wings ruffling a bit.

He smiled at Tommy, who jumped over the bench, sitting himself down **( ~~extra~~ )**. Tommy looked at him and smiled back, "So... what are you doing out here? Don't you have some work to do in like, Snowchester or something?"

"Not really, right now there's nothing for me to do down there, Jack and Niki said they're making some sort of surprise for me. Not sure what that's all about though." Tubbo said, looking back towards Snowchester.

Tommy flinched a bit at the mention of Jack and Niki, he sighed, "Nah, I've got nothing going on right now, Sam Nook's given me a 'break'," He air-quoted, "don't know why. And a surprise huh? Sounds suspicious to me, though, what do I know." He chuckled.

Tubbo hummed, "You know more than me, don't be too hard on yourself."

"Pssshhh I know, I know, I'm so great" Tommy smiled, resting his hands behind his head.

"Haha, very funny." Tubbo smirked, rolling his eyes.

Tommy hit him on the shoulder, "Eh man, fuck you!" He smiled playfully.

Tubbo raised his hands in defense, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Tommy reset to his position from earlier, "Soooooo...," He looked around, his eyes meeting the height of Ponk's Tower, "what now?"

Tubbo shrugged, "I don't know, I hadn't really planned on doing anything today. I kind of took it as a day off I guess."

Tommy nodded, "I can leave if you want, I didn't know that's what you were doing." He went to get up before Tubbo grabbed his sleeve.

"No, no, no- you-you can stay. Besides, it's nice to have some company especially when it's my beeest frieeend." Tubbo said, dragging out the word 'best' and 'friend' and wrapping his arms around Tommy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Tommy yelled, hitting Tubbo in the head multiple times trying to get him off.

Tubbo didn't let go and instead, he squeezed tighter. Tommy started to pretend that he couldn't breathe and that he had passed out.

"Tommy?" Tubbo asked after Tommy had stopped struggling and seemed limp, he poked him, "Tommy? Are you alright?" He let go and got close to Tommy's face to inspect it.

"BOO!"

"AHHHH" Tubbo screamed and fell back on the bench, clenching the place above his heart.

Tommy burst out in laughter, coughing heavily. Tubbo was breathing heavily before realizing what Tommy had done.

"Hey!" He yelled, hitting Tommy hard on the shoulder. 

Tommy rubbed his shoulder but continued to laugh hysterically. Tubbo huffed and crossed his arms, positioning himself next to Tommy who patted his back.

"I- I'm sorry I- haha! I couldn't resist, you- you should have seen your face!" Tommy said, his laughter quieting down.

"It's not funny..." Tubbo mumbled, tugging at the bottom of his coat.

"I'm sorry Tubbo, but you have to admit that was funny." Tommy chuckled, resting his hand on Tubbo's shoulder.

"I guess..." Tubbo said, shaking Tommy's hand off his shoulder and taking off his jacket, resting it on his lap.

"Anywho," Tommy started, "how has your day been?"

Tubbo chuckled at Tommy's attempt at a conversation starter, "Good, good aside from not being able to go to my house it's been fine."

"Yeah..." Tommy said, looking down the path towards Targay, "you wanna come in mine? You know you're always welcome."

Tubbo shook his head, "Nah, I think being outside is better than being in a pile of dirt."

Tommy nodded, "True, true that is understandable. Welp," He threw his hands in the air, "there go my chances of helping."

Tubbo rolled his eyes and shifted to get comfortable, finding that hard to do. He forced himself to stop and balled one of his hands into his coat.

Tommy kicked his feet and noticed Tubbo's struggle, "Hey Tubs?"

Tubbo hummed, "Yeah? What is it?"

"You good? You seem to be moving a lot." Tommy replied.

Tubbo panicked a bit, "Oh uh- yeah, yeah I'm- I'm good." He smiled.

Tommy looked at him and squinted his eyes, "Why are you lying...?"

Tubbo let out a strained laugh, "Me lying? Pssh... no..." he waved his hand.

Tommy sighed, "Tell me what's wrong Tubbo, you're bad at lying." he crossed his arms and glared at Tubbo.

"Uhhh," Tubbo started, "the wood is hurting my back?"

Tommy just looked at him, "Look, that may be true but I know there's something else your not telling me I mean, look at how hard your hand is gripping your jacket, your knuckles are turning white." He pointed to Tubbo's hand, which was gripping the jacket strongly.

Tubbo quickly relaxed his hand and put it by his side. He looked anywhere that wasn't Tommy's eyes, "Um- promise you won't be mad?"

Tommy put his hand on Tubbo's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze, "Of course, I wouldn't hate you Tubbo, I couldn't. You're my best friend, and nothing will change that, okay? I didn't even hate you after you had," he paused and swallowed thickly, "exiled me. So, don't worry."

Tubbo nodded and took a deep breath, "I- uh," he chuckled, "I'm- Tommy I'm trans, and uh- I hadn't changed my binder in- in two days, that's why." He put his head down and looked away from Tommy's general direction.

They sat there in silence for a minute before Tommy burst out laughing for the second time that day. Tubbo felt like crying, he thought Tommy was laughing at the fact that he was trans. A tear had slipped from his eye before he wiped it away. 

Tommy had noticed and quickly stopped laughing. Realizing that Tubbo must have taken his laughter the wrong way, he spoke, "Hey Tubs," He put his hand on Tubbo's shoulder, who immediately shrugged it off. he sighed, "I wasn't laughing because you told me you were trans, you know that right?"

Tubbo was still. Tommy decided to continue, "I only laughed because I thought it was funny that you'd ever think you being trans would make me think any less of you."

Tubbo looked up at him and sniffed, "R-really...?"

Tommy cringed at how sad Tubbo had sounded, almost like he didn't believe him, he shrugged it off, "Of course, did you forget that Fundy's trans?"

'Of course', Tubbo thought, 'how could he forget about Fundy?' He felt stupid for forgetting such an important fact. He wiped his eyes from the rest of the tears building up in his eyes.

Tommy waited for Tubbo to give him some response, when he didn't he continued, "I never treated him any differently and I won't treat you differently either. I'd still love you whether you were a boy, girl, or any other thing for that matter, you're my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way."

At this point, Tubbo was silently sobbing while clinging to Tommy's hand. Tommy just hugged him and reassured him that he was loved for who he was. And that’s all that Tubbo needed.

**If a certain sheep hybrid had walked by and saw them well, she didn't say anything.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have officially run out of ideas so if you have prompts for me the please, let me know. UNLESS THERE SMUT/SHIPPING/ OR DEATH CAUSE I DON'T/WON'T/CAN'T WRITE THOSE. 
> 
> Anywhoo... Have a nice day/afternoon/night!!!


End file.
